Imperial Wilkonian Army
The Imperial Wilkonian Army is the second oldest, but third most senior, service amongst the four Regular Establishment services in the Armed Forces of Wilkonia. Numbering over 800,000 persons counting both the regular and reserve units it is the largest service amongst all of the Uniformed Services of Wilkonia. The Imperial Wilkonian Army (IWA) dates its origins to the War of Velarian Succession in 1742. This era saw the rise of the first true long service professional armies instead of temporary mercenary or semi-professional outlays with which most nations fought. Wilkonia was realtively far behind the curve in that after the success of the Second Tonkenese War in 1704 they had disbanded the long service army of the time and began operating local defense troops. The IWA was formed after the use of these troops against Shinra forces resulted in massive losses, it was decided to form a new professional army which has since then gorwn to include 12 Active and 8 Reserve divisions. Organization The Imperial Wilkonian Army consits of a headquarters staff comprising all relevant function heads including Administration, Intelligence, Plans & Policies, Logistics, Communication, Aviation and Medical. All serve under the direction of the Vice Chief of Staff. The remaining departments report directly to the Chief of Staff and include the following elements: Training and Doctrine Command Training and Doctrine Command is responsible for the recruitment, initial qualificaiton, and continuing professional development of all levels of the Army. This includes operating three seperate Recruit Training Centers, the Officer's Candidate School, and all occupational specialty training programs. TRADOC also operates the Command and General Staff College offering a seven month course in combined arms operations for Field Grade officers and a fifteen month course in operational planning and employment for General Grade Officers. Operations and Logistics Command Operations and Logistics command is responsible for operating all elements of logistical support not directly tied to base facilities including supply distribution and allocation. This is also the policy making branch of the Army responsible for promulgating for review and acceptance the articles governing daily operation. Information Support Division This is the technology support branch of the IWA whose purposes is to elverage technological advances to better supprot warfighters and to defend networked assets from intrusion by hostile forces. Operationally this is the cyber-warfare division of the IWA. Most communications battalions have a secondary assignment to the ISD. Combat Forces Command This comprises the peactime reporting structure of all non-reserve, non special duty units within the Army assigned to each command. Forces Command * I Corps ** 1st Division (Armored) ** 4th Division (Heavy) ** 5th Division (Medium) ** 12th Division (Light) * VII Corps ** 3rd Division (Armored) ** 7th Division (Heavy) ** 9th Division (Medium) ** 16th Division (Light) Atlantic Command None Southern Command * IX Corps ** 2nd Division (Armored) ** 6th Division (Heavy) ** 8th Division (Heavy) ** 15th Division (Light) Pacific Command None Reserve Command * II Corps ** 30th Division (Armored) ** 31st Division (Heavy) ** 32nd Division (Medium) ** 33rd Division (Light) * V Corps ** 10th Division (Heavy) ** 14th Division (Heavy) ** 17th Division (Light) ** 18th Division (Light) Personnel Officers Warrant Officers Enlisted Notes and references Category:MESS Military Forces Category:Wilkonia